1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-propelled mowing apparatus, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a self-propelled mowing apparatus for use on an inclined surface.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Mowing apparatuses are well known in the art. Generally, mowing apparatuses include a frame which houses a cutting apparatus (e.g., rotary cutting blades, reciprocating teeth, and the like). The frame also typically includes ground engaging wheels or tracks for translation of the mowing apparatus along the ground. An example of one such device is a brush-hog used in commercial applications which is pulled and/or pushed by another machine such as a tractor.
In most cases, mowing surfaces having a slope ranging from 0° to 30° are generally considered safe for a commercial mowing apparatus. In contrast, mowing inclines surfaces, for example, surfaces having a slope greater than 30° can be inherently dangerous due to the proclivity of the mowing apparatus to rolling over. An object may roll over if it has a high center of gravity relative to the width of the object. The stability of a vehicle is a function of its design, and many experts use the formula T/2H to define a stability ratio, where T=vehicle track and H=Vehicle Center of Gravity height. Thus, it is clear that the taller the vehicle relative to the width of the vehicle, the greater chance of a rollover event.
Generally, tractors used to push and/or pull a mowing apparatus will have a relatively high center of gravity relative to its track width which may cause the tractor and the mowing apparatus to roll over if used on a hill with a slope in excess of 30°. Therefore, a need exists for a self-propelled mowing apparatus having the center of rotation of at least one wheel positioned above the center of gravity of the mowing apparatus such that the mowing apparatus may be used on inclined surfaces, including surfaces having a slope greater than 30°. Furthermore, the need exists for a self-propelled mowing apparatus which is remotely controlled such that an operator may utilize the mowing apparatus at a safe distance. It is to such an apparatus that the present invention is directed.